


Folgers

by LuckyREBD



Series: OCD!Kaiba Series [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Routines are very, very important. Especially when you don't realize you didn't follow one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Folgers

“…Seto, you should. Uh. Stop drinking that.” Withering a little under his lover’s non-caffeinated glare, Katsuya debates the merits of trying to pry the mug away.

The annoyed grunt he gets in response for his troubles nixes that idea easily, and he can’t help but chuckle as Seto’s chair scoots away from him a little. So he waits, hand over his mouth to muffle the laughter that bubbles up despite his best efforts.

Until Seto stops, squinting down into his cup in confusion.

“Why is my coffee crunchy and white?”

The sound of Katsuya hitting the floor, curled up on his side laughing, is enough to make the blue-eyed CEO peer over the counter with a grumpily raised eyebrow,  
“What, exactly, is so funny at this hour?”

“You didn’t pour the water in.”

A long pause, Seto’s eyes narrow in confusion. No… water? Looking down at the mix of cream and raw coffee grounds, then over at the empty coffee-maker, he goes through his meticulous list of habitual morning movements.

Right down to his pouring water in and setting the timer for the morning the evening before, as always —…Which of course, he had been too distracted to do the night before. Lovely.

Katsuya squawks indignantly as the cold mixture is dumped on him, and Seto calmly breezes past to rinse his mug and make a proper cup of coffee.

“No more sex in the kitchen before bed.”

“…Auw.”


End file.
